Sunflower
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Sunflower (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare). The Sunflower is an essential sun-producing plant and the second plant achieved in all games of the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. The Sunflower looks almost exactly like a real sunflower, only with a cartoonish feel and a happy face. The Sunflower is based on the ''Helianthus annuus'', or common Sunflower. History ''Plants vs. Zombies The Sunflower is unlocked after beating Level 1-1. It produces 25 sun every 24 seconds. It can be upgraded to the Twin Sunflower if bought from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies after Adventure Mode level 3-4. The Twin Sunflower produces twice as much sun as a normal sunflower. In the music video played upon completing Adventure Mode, a Sunflower sings most of the lyrics, voiced by Laura Shigihara. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures The Sunflower is obtained after beating The Boonies Level 1. In this game, Sunflower produces 25 sun every 15 seconds. It has a new sub-species Power Flower, a VIP plant. If the player uses Plant Perk to buff it, it can stun all nearby zombies. If there are no zombies near to Sunflower, it cannot be buffed. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time The Sunflower is unlocked after beating Level 1 of the Player's House. It works the same as in ''Plants vs. Zombies, except it no longer can be upgraded to the Twin Sunflower. Instead, the Twin Sunflower is now its own separate plant. The player needs to protect them in Ancient Egypt Save Our Seeds levels. Starting with the 1.7 update, the value of regular sun has been increased to 50, making it much easier to plant. Plant Food Upgrade The Sunflower produces 150 sun when given Plant Food. Level upgrade (Chinese version only) Level 2: When sunflower dead, it will pay out 25 sun, attack and health x150%. Level 3: Pay out 100% more (50 sun), attack and health x150% again. Costumed (Chinese version only) Plant Food ability can produce small amount of Gold Coin. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies '''Sunflower' Sunflowers are essential for you to produce extra sun. Try planting as many as you can! Sun production: normal Sunflower can't resist bouncing to the beat. Which beat is that? Why, the life-giving jazzy rhythm of the Earth itself, thumping at a frequency only Sunflower can hear. Cost: 50 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Sun cost: 50 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast Sunflowers are essential for you to produce extra sun. Try to plant as many as you can! Sun Production: Normal After the release of her first major Youtuber video "Zombies On Your Lawn," Sunflower's Youtuber channel has been bursting with fun. She is currently putting the final touches on her reality show TV pitch "Sunflower Thinks She Can Dance. Strategies The Sunflower is the primary sun producer throughout the entire game. For a typical level, it is recommended to have at least one full column of Sunflowers at the left of the screen, although two columns may be better for certain strategies. Zombie distribution between rows on difficult pool levels leaves the pool much safer, so in some situations it may be safer to concentrate the Sunflowers there. Sunflowers can either be planted on the leftmost columns for the maximum possible amount of protection or in front of offensive plants as a last line of defense, although the latter strategy may hinder plant placement as the level progresses. If Catapult Zombies are present, then plant Umbrella Leaves nearby to protect the Sunflowers from their basketballs. Sunflowers that are endangered by Digger Zombies are to be typically protected by Pumpkins. Giant Sunflower '''Giant Sunflowers' are plants seen in the Cancelled Mini-game Big Time. It costs 50 sun, and it is a large Sunflower. It gives out double sun, much like the Twin Sunflower. Big Time In the cancelled mini-game Big Time, Giant Sunflowers appear alongside Giant Wall-nuts and Giant Marigolds. These Giant Sunflowers are functionally identical to Twin Sunflowers. The only differences are that Twin Sunflower is an upgrade plant and it costs more. If the player views the Sunflower in the Suburban Almanac while playing Big Time, it will be a Giant Sunflower. Trivia *Giant Sunflowers are cheap but produce suns as same as Twin Sunflower but cost less, so Twin Sunflower is a more expensive version of the Giant Sunflower, and is useless here. Gallery Trivia General *Sunflower, Cactus, Twin Sunflower, Marigold, Flaming Pea, Ice Queen Pea, Power Flower and Power Lily, are the only plants referred to as a female. *The Sunflower is one of the only two plants that verbally speak, with the other one being the Squash. The Squash does not really "talk" with words, though. ''Plants vs. Zombies *The Sunflower produces sun after approximately 20 bounces. *The Zombatar tab of the ''Plants vs. Zombies official website features a Sunflower with yellow hair. *It is unknown why Sunflower does not glow when about to produce sun on the iOS version. **This also happens with the Twin Sunflower. ***This was fixed in the later versions. *Certain Limited Edition Game of the Year packs contain a Sunflower figurine. *Sunflower-related merchandise are available in the Xbox Live Marketplace. The Sunflower glasses cost 80 Microsoft Points, the Sunflower Seed Packet costs 240 Microsoft Points and the Sunflower Dress costs 160 Microsoft Points. *The massive multiplayer online role-playing game World of Warcraft features a Sunflower pet. *The Halloween event from the Facebook game "The Sims Social" features a Sunflower in Bella's room. *The Sunflower is one of the four sun-producing plants in the game, the others are the Twin Sunflower, Sun-shroom and Giant Sunflower. *The first time the player plays Level 2-1, when he or she pick the Puff-shroom but not the Sunflower, he or she will get a special Warning Message that says "Now that it's nighttime, you need Sunflowers more than ever. Are you sure you want to play the level without them?". **The Sunflower and the Puff-shroom are the only two plants that have special warning messages. Both are in the first Night level when he or she is playing Adventure Mode for the first time. *This, along with the Sun-shroom, Twin Sunflower, Flower Pot, Lily Pad, Plantern, Marigold, Coffee Bean, and Gold Magnet, Giant Marigold and Giant Sunflower has neither offensive nor defensive capabilities. *Sunflower appears in Crazy Dave's single Wabby Wabbo along with Squash and Stinky the Snail. *The Sunflower plush has a Sun-shroom and Zen Garden plants growing sound effect, which is odd since Sunflower does not have that sound effect. *It cannot be upgraded if it is producing sun. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *This is one of the six plants seen in the trailer of ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time while fighting the zombies, the other five are Bonk Choy, Bloomerang, Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Pea Pod. *Even though the Sunflower is the second plant, it is the first Seed Packet in the seed selection screen and in the Almanac. *The Sunflower, the Peashooter, and the Wall-nut, are the only plants which costume change every season. *In Sunflower's almanac entry, "Youtuber" is a parody of YouTube. In addition to this, the word "tuber" in "Youtuber" is a kind of plant (root). ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' *If you put a Sunflower on another one, it will turn into a Twin Sunflower. See also *Sun *Twin Sunflower *Sun-shroom *Power Flower es:Girasol Category:Plants Category:Sun Producing Plants Category:Day Category:Day Obtained Plants Category:Upgradable Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Player's House Category:Player's House Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Plants